Iced Out
by ButterflyArrows
Summary: When Fionna has her Croak Dream, Marshall Lee is anything but willing to let it happen. So when the Ice Queen is the only one that has the smallest of chance to keep Fionna alive, the three journey on a path that leads them to the past, a long and cold chase with the Cosmic Owl and a new fondness for one and another.
1. Chapter 1

The door wasn't opening, that's all anyone got out of this. We've been sitting here for hours now trying to open this stupid door again to get our treasured items back, again. Cake had went back to the house to get more food for me Marshall, FP and Bubba so we just sat, doing nothing for the last half hour. It was starting to stress me out, and so my hair. The Door Lord had once again, stolen something from all of us. And this time he did take something from Marshall.

I had on a light blue tank top that showed a bit of my chest, not that the boy's had commented on that so far today. My hair was down, due to my missing hat, and I had on light jean shorts and blue shoes. Marshall Lee had on a black sweatshirt with his hood up to shield himself from the sun, black pants that weren't ripped due the sun being out and black shoes. He had gloves covering his hands. Bubba had on his normal pink and purple suit and FP's cloths were made out of fire, so it was ever the same.

"You know Fi," Marshall drifted over to me, laying in the air on his stomach and dragged his fingers through my long hair. "You look mathematical with your hair down." I tugged my hair away from him and focused on trying to keep it out of my face. It wasn't working.

"Ugh, it's so annoying!" I complained, normally not having to worry about my hair with it always tucked into my hat. Stupid Door Lord stealing my hat. I pulled out one of my swords from my green bag that was resting next to my feet.

"What are you doing?" FP asked, his flames shrinking and bringing Bubba's attention to me.

"Cutting it." I responded, setting the sword on my lap and gathering my hair into one of my hands.

"Do you don't." Marshall stole the sword and tossed it somewhere far from my reach. I glared at him as he stole my bag, restricting my use of any more of my weapons and hovered in the air.

"Why would you want to cut it?" Bubba asked me. I blew some of the bangs out of my face.

"I don't mind it when I don't have all of it falling in my face," I responded. "But what if someone attacks us while we're here? I can't defend anyone with all of it getting in the way."

"You don't always have to be the heroine." FP spoke. "You can let someone else step in."

"I get that you can fight things with little effort, but Bubba doesn't like getting his hands dirty... and Marshall gets distracted to easily." I sighed resting my elbow on my knees and my head in my hands. "It's not like I signed up for being a heroine but I like fighting,"

"There are alternative ways to keep your hair out of your face when fighting." Marshall set my bag between Bubba and FP and floated over to me. He collected my hair and started twisting it. "This is a braid, human girls used to put their hair in this all the time before the Mushroom War." Once he was done he drifted it over my shoulder so I could see. The cross pattern was long considering how long my hair was and at the end, it was bound together with some sort of cloth.

"Who knew you knew so much about hair Marshall Lee." Bubba spoke getting the vampire to shrug. I let the braid rest against my back. "Isn't that a bit girly, even for you?" The Flame Prince held back a laugh and Bubba smirked.

"Marshall Lee, the Vampire Queen." FP laughed. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Belive it or not, I used to have long hair." He shrugged, laying in the air again. "And Simone taught me a lot back when I traveled with her."

"The Ice Queen?" FP stopped laughing, Marshall nodded. "You traveled with her?"

"Almost a thousand years ago." He shrugged, "back before she was the Ice Queen."

"I'm back~" Cake said cheerfully carrying a large basket of food. BMO was ridding on her back as she shrank down to deliver the food. "FP can you be a doll and start a fire?" The fire dude nodded and tossed a spark of flame into the pile of wood between us. The wood burst into fire and Cake started cooking. "What y'all been talking about?"

"Marshall Lee's adventures with Simone." Bubba responded, the cat glanced at the vampire sending him a glare before getting back to cooking. She still doesn't like him, because of the one time he stole her from me.

"Oh." Her cheeriness dropped for a moment. "Baby what did you do to your hair?" She looked at me for a second before going back to working on her cooking.

"Marshall braided it... so it wouldn't get in the way." She paused with irritation for a moment before making a comment I couldn't hear and getting back to cooking. We went back to the awkward silence there was before as she finished cooking and throughout eating the meal.

"Marshall, what was it like, after the war?" FP asked him, the vampire put down his hood now that the sun couldn't reach him.

"Hard," he responded awkwardly. "I got sick a lot and Simone and I were always on the run. Because of mutiant-zombies that wanted to kill us." He laid on his back, looking at the sky. "Not a good campfire story."

"You're the only one that could tell us anything about that time." Bubba spoke. Marshall tried to think of something to say. "Give us some sort of story."

"It's not something I like talking about..." He rolled over to his side, facing the wall away from us. Cake laid down next to me, giving me silent permission to use her as a pillow to rest my head on. I undid my braid, and let it cover my chilled legs. I laid down, resting my head on her soft fur, the lull of her purring made me sleepy.

"Not even a little story? How about the time where you had long hair?" FP asked Marshall as my eyes drifted close.

"Once day I decided to grow my hair out, it reached my lower back and stuff." Marshall spoke but his words slowly faded into the distance.

"_Hello?" I called out wandering through Aaa, it seemed like the entire world had died. I was in a long white silk dress, and my hair was down. "Is anyone out there?" Again, silence followed my call. Then a sobbing noise, coming from where the Ice Kingdom meets the grassland. I started running, looking for the source of the noise._

_A crowd of people stood looking at a grave stone, Cake, Lord M, Bubba and most of my friends from the candy kingdom, Flame Prince as well as his dad, Marshall Lee and the Ice Queen. She was crying the loudest and Marshall held onto her, a blank expression on his face. The moon was high in the sky and I reached the grave, no one seemed to notice me. "W-What's going on?" I asked and the Ice Queen looked over, she was the only one that did. The tears started falling down her face more and more as she looked at me._

"_Ice, what are you looking at?" Marshall asked, his voice held no emotion._

"_She's here." The Queen whispered. I turned to look at the tombstone they all were looking at and shock went through my mind. Me. My name was engraved on the rock. What's going on? I fell to my knees and waited for the answers. They didn't come until only Marshall Lee and the Ice queen were left around the grave. She crawled over to me, Marshall watched her._

"_How..."_

"_You've been missing for weeks." She spoke to me. "Your body, was lost in a snowstorm, if you can find it... you might be able to come back." She took my hands. I heard a coo of an owl and looked up. She did as well, her eyes laced with fear. "You can't have her!" She yelled at the sky towards it. Marshall looked in the direction she was._

"_Ice Queen, what are you talking too?"_

"_The Cosmic Owl's coming for her. We must hurry," She still held my hand and started running. Grabbing onto his hand as well and heading straight into the Ice Kingdom._

"Boy, what do you think you're doing?" I woke to a chill sending shivers across my entire body. I felt a cloth being rested on my arms.

"Keeping her warm, considering FP can't get near her when her hair's down." Marshall responded. "Might catch fire." I curled my legs up to my chest, and the shirt covered most of my cold legs. Cake shifted so I wouldn't move from that position.

"Why are you always trying to catch her attention?" Cake asked stubbornly.

"He like-like's her Cake." FP spoke as if it were a worldly-known-subject.

"What now?"

"Honestly, did you not see it?" Bubba asked, seemingly annoyed as if he was trying to sleep. "Marshall Lee has a crush on Fionna. Expressing his feelings isn't one of his best traits."

"What the Junk guys!" Marshall complained getting both of the boys to laugh.

"If you had just told us a story, maybe we wouldn't be telling the world your secrets." FP commented off handedly.

"What other secrets does he have?" Cake asked the two boys finding this new gossip interesting, even if it was about one of her least favored people.

"If you go through his older songs, he has a lot of sappy love songs." FP.

"The only reason he hasn't gone off on another worldly adventure is because he want's to spend time with Fionna." PG.

"He's actually a kind person at heart." FP.

"Stop-" I sat up rubbing my eye, interrupting Marshall's sentence.

"Hay Baby-cakes how did you sleep?" Cake asked me, returning to normal. I didn't respond, not wanting to talk about the nightmare that had woken me along with the cold. I fought back the tears by biting the inside of my cheek, concentrating on the pain. When I had control of my tear's I gave a slight nod.

"Did we mention that Marshall Like-Like's Fionna?" PG asked with a smirk on his face. I looked up at the Vampire King and saw that red had stained his cheeks, his eyes met mine for a moment and they became a darker shade of red before he stared at the ground, slowly drifting higher into the sky.

"You guy's, stop it." I mumbled too the two getting their snickering to stop. "How would you two like it if I told everyone the secrets you've told me?" Prince Gumball turned cherry red and the Flame Prince's flames turned scarlet. I stood, wobbling a little and letting Marshall's sweatshirt hang off of my shoulders. Cake caught me when I started to fall, walking up was one of my clumbsyist times of the day.

I slowly regained my coordination. "I can't pretend. To know how you feel. But know that I'm here. Know that I'm real" Marshall started to sing quietly.

"Say what you want. Or don't talk at all." Bubba added in softly.

"I'm not gonna let you fall." I looked up at Marshall and he held out his hand for me. "Reach for my hand, 'cuse it's held out for you. My shoulder's are small, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true. Understand. We'll always be more than a band."

"You used to brave the world, all on your own. Now we won't let you go, go it alone." Cake sang along. I reached up to hold his hand

"Be who you wanna be, aways stand tall." FP added as Marshall drifted down to entwine fingers with me. Everyone started singing together. "Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulder's are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true. Understand. We'll always be more than a band."

"I never knew you could, take me so far. I've always wanted to, hope that you are, the ones I need..." I added sheepishly noticing the glowing off of Marshall's skin, I turned to look at the door. Marshall kept hold of my hand and he drifted down to the ground.

"Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulder's are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true. Understand. We'll always be more than a band." The light was blinding as everyone's voice drifted away. I repeated the last lines as the door broke open. The Door Keeper waited for us, clapping and handing each of our things back so he wouldn't get beat up like last time. And he fled. Marshall wrapped his guitar axe back around him, momentarily letting go of my hand as he did so and strummed some keys. I looked at my hat before placing it back on my head, and started to push it all back into the hat. I saw Gumball blush once again as he hid the item he was returned and Flame Prince stuck the missing gem from his forehead back where it belonged. Cake didn't actually have anything stolen, she was just following me.

"Well, umm..." Bubba spoke hesitantly, his item safely hidden in his suit. "Shall we head back?" Cake didn't waste time in becoming large and scooping us all onto her back. She quickly walked us all to our homes, Flame Prince first because he was the closest, then Bubba, and Marshall stuck around until we got to our house. He did spend most of his time awake at night. The two of us stood outside the front door and I handed him back his sweatshirt.

"Keep it," he pushed it back towards my chest. "I have others at home." He lifted into the air and laid back, resting his arms behind his head. "So, what was that dream about?"

I bit my lip for a few moments. "It... was a croak dream." I responded and he shifted back to a vertical position. "But... the Ice Queen wasn't letting the Cosmic Owl take me."

"A croak dream...?" He didn't seem to want to belive it. "What... how...?"

"I don't know." I sighed, looking down at my feet. "I was a spirit thing that only the Ice Queen could see and she was trying to get me back to my missing body before the Cosmic Owl took me, you were there too. She kind of dragged you along."

"Fionna," he grabbed onto my arms and I looked up at him in shock. His lips climbed mine for a long moment before Cake caught him.

"Look here boy," the door opened. He kept my gaze for a long moment, giving me a chance to see the panic in his eyes before he started drifting off into the air, laughing lightly to give Cake a show. "Get back here!" She yelled at him starting to stretch to grab him but he just turned invisible. "I'm going to kill that boy." She started grumbling things to herself that in her mind, we not me-appropriate.

"I wont let you die." Marshall Lee whispered in my ear before leaving for real this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't often write Auther's Notes on my story's (on consideration that their extremely boring and I don't think a lot of people take the time to read them****,) but this is an exception. Though I don't write many reviews, in fact I don't think I've written any, i tend to stumble across extremely good storys, that are extremely short. So, in attempt to keep some entertainment in both my mind and hopefully yours, I've challenged myself to write at least two thousand words for each chapter in this story. And, if I'm late in updating it, hopefully I will get a chapter up once a week, please remember that I'm more focused on my Teen Titan's Fanfiction Nyctophobia because I have plans with that story, and this one popped into my head to help distract me when I form writers block. So far, it's working because a new chapter is appearing for you all to read.**

**I honestly don't think this chapter is good in any way but sometimes boring chapters have to be written in order for better chapters to come after it. And, if you would all like to keep in mind, Iced Out was originally supposed to be a one-shot, without realising it, it was set up to be a longer story. Thank you for the Reviews for those who reviewed. And yes, I did try to read this over this time, but I'm the type of person who likes to write and see what people think, without changing anything, besides my horrible spelling.**

**~Butterfly Arrows**

* * *

The Ice Queen was throwing herself a birthday party, almost everyone was attending because she promised all the princes that she wouldn't kidnap any of them for a month, which gave them some peace in mind. I sighed, cake had made me dress up in a white dress that clung to me skin. I shivered, Cake also didn't let me bring a jacket. It was Globbing cold.

I sat on a bench made of ice, in front of a table made of ice, next to the Ice Queen Simone as she talked happily to Prince Gumball and the Emerald Prince about politics and junk. They were really into the conversation too, it was nice seeing Simone into something without using force to kidnap the Princes.

Yes, I'm calling her by her first name, we've had our moments, like when she thought she was pregnant, she came to Cake and me for help. She was a Witch with magical abilities how was she supposed to raise a kid? I couldn't help her much with that conversation. But lately I have been helping her with this guy. I know, someone that likes her. It was Marshall's mom's brother. Strange but whatever.

In fact the demon was across the room talking with Marshall about politics. I feel like this is a political party, so I'm questioning my presence here. Cake and Lord M were outside having a snow ball fight, go them for keeping themselves entertained. I tried to sneak out with them, but Gumball said it would be in my best interest to stay inside. So here I was, sitting, completely bored next to the Ice Queen, picking at the ice couch's arm rest, slowly destroying it.

Marshall looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, he mouthed something to me but I'm not good at reading lips. "I do belive that your idea will in fact, make a lot of money." Gumball pipped up bringing my attention to the conversation I was supposed to be in. "Flavored snow in cones is brilliant. What would you do with the money?"

"I was thinking about building a town at the base of the mountain, and inviting the Ice-People to live in it, you know, so I don't have to wonder the entire kingdom to make sure everything in order." Simone answered waving her hand. "It's such a drag when it comes time to collect taxes and what not. I mean, when the yearly meeting comes around, it take three months for everyone to gather!"

"Of you could make underground passages to travel faster." Emerald Prince suggested. "Walking here was long enough from my kingdom."

"You didn't walk, you had flew here on a Emerald Eagle." Gumball stated.

"Oh yeah..." He drifted back into his thoughts. The conversation continued and I managed to chip off a large chunk of ice. Marshall floated over and laid in the air next to me.

"You look like you're having the time of your life." He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind politics, as long as I'm not apart of it." I said quietly, trying not to disturb the conversation next to us.

"When most of your friends are royalty, that's what you're stuck with." He smirked. I sighed and slumped in my seat. "Seriously, your best friends are a magical cat, Vampire King and Candy Prince. One of which is engaged to a lord."

"Don't remind me." I groaned, thinking about Cake's and Lord M's recent engagement. Marshall laughed quietly and looked up at the ceiling. The lights went out in the room and Fionna was standing, her crystal sword (remade for her by Simone after a long apology.) Marshall hovered next to me, scanning the room for anything strange.

I noticed it first, the Queen seemingly lifting into the air and she was moving. Her scream reached the ears of the others and I was already chasing after them. I would wonder why she wasn't using her magic, but it was common knowledge that if you knock the crown/tiara off her head, she can't cast spells. Honestly it was her biggest flaw. I dove out the window after them, grabbing the attention of Cake and Lord M. Cake caught me and set me on the ground. "Thanks Cake!" I called to her.

"Be safe!" Cake called back, not willing to go after me because of her kittens growing in her belly. I could see what was dragging the Queen away now, snow. I sort of found that odd, considering she basically ruled over everything in this kingdom, but again I didn't question it. My mind vaguely told me that it was cold, and I should be wearing more than a thin dress that didn't even cover my arms. But with the chase I was in, and the adrenaline running through my body, I didn't care. I threw my sword like a javelin and it lodged itself in the snow-giant's shoulder, making him drop Simon and howl in pain. I quickly ran to her side and helped her up.

"My tiara," I didn't really hear what she said next, because the snow-giant picked me up and I struggled to get out of its large hands. "Fionna!" Simone called out.

"I'm okay!" I called to her, "I'll get your tiara back as soon as I beat this thing up!" I freed my arms and started pushing myself up, out of his grip.

"It doesn-" It's other hand covered me, succeeding in both cutting off the rest of her sentience and pushing me back into its closed fist. I struggled for a while more, punching at it's hand before I felt myself falling. The black from it's grip was replaced with white, from a snow storm. I hit the snow hard, basically it felt like slamming my head against a brick. It hurt. The white around me slowly faded into black, or maybe, it was never white to begin with.

When my eyes next opened, I was in a vast forest, the one I knew to be the Dark-Forest where monsters tended to live. I didn't recognize anything around me though, the world seemed to be a blur compared to the last time I was here. When I started walking, my body felt light, almost weightless, and my steps were more like leaps. The forest soon morphed into the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, and I could see that it was cloudy, so most of the Candy People would be inside.

The more I walked, the more I seemed to forget, where was I going? Where was I before I woke up? What was I doing in the forest. Why was I in a dress? The questions would go unanswered for a long while, I could see my house arising over the hills. All the lights were out, does that mean Cake was out? Maybe at the hospital or with Lord M.

"Hello?" I called out wandering through Aaa, it seemed like the entire world had died. I brushed my hair out of my face, wondering why it was down. "Is anyone out there?" Again, silence followed my call. Then a sobbing noise, coming from where the Ice Kingdom meets the grassland. I started running, looking for the source of the noise.

A crowd of people stood looking at a grave stone, Cake, Lord M, Bubba and most of my friends from the candy kingdom, Flame Prince as well as his dad, Marshall Lee and the Ice Queen. She was crying the loudest and Marshall held onto her, a blank expression on his face. I waved as I reached the grave, no one seemed to notice me.

"W-What's going on?" I asked and the Ice Queen looked over, she was the only one that did. The tears started falling down her face more and more as she looked at me.

"Ice, what are you looking at?" Marshall asked, his voice held no emotion.

"She's here." The Queen whispered. I turned to look at the tombstone they all were looking at and shock went through my mind. Me. My name was engraved on the rock. What's going on? I fell to my knees and waited for the answers. They didn't come until only Marshall Lee and the Ice queen were left around the grave. She crawled over to me, Marshall watched her.

"How..."

"You've been missing for weeks." She spoke to me. "Your body, was lost in a snowstorm, if you can find it... you might be able to come back." She took my hands. I heard a coo of an owl and looked up. She did as well, her eyes laced with fear. "You can't have her!" She yelled at the sky towards it. Marshall looked in the direction she was.

"Ice Queen, what are you talking too?"

"The Cosmic Owl's coming for her. We must hurry," She still held my hand and started running. Grabbing onto his hand as well and heading straight into the Ice Kingdom.

"Comming for who?" Marshall asked almost desperately.

"Fionna!" Simone responded, not letting up on her running. Marshall stopped, letting his feet drag in the ground so she would stop as well. She turned to look at him.

"Simone," he seemed lost. "Fi is gone."

"She's right here!" Simone tried to get him to look at me.

"No she's not." He ran his hand through his hair. "She's dead. She's passed on to the other life. There's nothing we can do about it!"

"She has a chance to survive." Simone seemingly begged the King to listen to her. "If we just find her-"

"Its been a month since she vanished in the storm." Marshall practically yelled. I started to back away, panic running through my mind. "She's not like us, she's not immortal, there's no way she could've survived this long."

"Her body no," Simone agreed. "Her soul yes, if we find her body and re-attach her soul, you. Can. Save. Her."

"What are you talking about!" I nearly yelled getting both of them to jump.

"What was that?" Marshall asked, now in defence mode.

"That, was Fionna." Simone responded.

"She's mad?" Marshall asked cautiously.

"She's pissed." Simone agreed. Around us, I could see the snow starting to blow up from the ground. The two stared at me, well, Marshall stared in my general direction. This reminded me of the time where the Ice Queen trapped me in the spirit world, by accident, she got herself trapped here and we discovered that we had subdue influence on the world around us. The snow stopped moving, leaving a patch of green grass under my feet.


End file.
